1. Field
The following description relates to an actuator of a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a portable communications terminal such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable personal computer (PC), or similar electronic devices, has generally performed the transmission of video data and the transmission of text or audio data. In accordance with such a trend, a camera module is installed in the portable communications terminals to enable the transmission of the video data, video chatting, or the like.
Generally, the camera module includes a lens barrel including lenses disposed therein. The lens barrel is accommodated inside a housing. The housing also accommodates an image sensor to covert an image of a subject into an electrical signal. A single focus type camera module, imaging a subject by a fixed focus, may be used as the camera module. However, based on recent development of camera technology, a camera module including an actuator that enables auto-focusing has been used. In addition, camera modules that include the actuator have been used for an optical image stabilization (OIS) function to suppress a resolution decrease phenomenon due to hand-shake.